Currently, due to development of electronic communication industry, electronic devices, such as cellular phones (smart phones), electronic notebooks, personal complex terminals, TVs (Televisions) and lap-top computers, have become a daily necessity of modern society and have significantly changed the means of delivering information. These electronic devices facilitate a user's work via a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and providing various web-based multi-media capabilities.
The electronic devices have a tendency to have a gradually reduced size, while being developed to add various additional functions. Therefore, it is necessary to provide additional modules for performing the corresponding additional functions, and rationally and efficiently arrange the modules in the electronic devices as the electronic devices become slimmer.
For example, the electronic devices should have at least one communication antenna module, a speaker module, a microphone module, a vibrator for vibration, a main board, a touch screen panel device, a battery pack and so on. Since these components are electrically connected to a main board, an arrangement of an electrical connection device is very important.
Currently, since a display module including a touch screen function occupies most of a front surface of an electronic device, a size of the main board is gradually reduced, and an installation position of the main board is also limited. Therefore, when installing the modules, it is desirable that the modules are installed to be necessarily adjacent to the main board, but in many cases, the modules may not be so installed. In these cases, the modules may be electrically connected by using a separate electrical connection device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.